I Have Photograph Memories
by SareRide9
Summary: Annabeth grabs a photo album and losses herself in fluffy/funny moments between her and Percy. Percabeth! One-shot for PULL.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Olympians.**

I groaned and opened the door - making a mental note to yell at Percy for leaving the door unlocked _again_.

I'd just came home from work or, it's more widely known name, Olympus. You would think that after eight years it would be done, but no. You try dealing with twelve gods that all want their temples and statues to be better and bigger. It's a hard job, to say the least.

I go over to the fridge and see if there is any notes from Seaweed Brain, none. So, he hasn't got back from his extended under-water 'helping out his dad'.

I sighed and grabbed the photo album on the bookshelf, the only other books on there were in ancient Greek, and I didn't really feel like reading at this very second. I wanted to see Percy and this was the closest I was going to get.

I flipped it open to see the usual _Love ya Wise Girl - Percy _that's been written on the cover since he got it for my sixteenth birthday, surprising me by saying, "Memories are a great present, Annabeth." One of the most logical things he's ever said.

I smirked as I opened up to the first page. The whole page was of the time we'd went to San Francisco together after the war. Percy had wanted to 'meet the man officially' and I couldn't refuse, because I actually wanted to see my Dad too. There was a few of Alcatraz and the Golden Gate, but the other three were us. Me and my dad. The whole family. The whole family plus Percy who I'd hoped would be an addition to the family someday. Looks like that wish came true.

On the next page, there was one of us when we'd just got back to New York and got some unsuspecting surfer guy to take a few pictures, I had wanted to document the moment.

_We were walking along the beach, like they did in those ridiculous sappy romance movies, and we were talking about nothing and everything at the same time. I'm barefoot and my pants are rolled up because the water is hitting my feet and it's sort of relaxing in a Poseidon way._

_The waves are gently crashing against the rocks and I can almost _feel_the calm radiating off Percy. Our hands are interlocked - by my move, of course - and swaying back and fourth between us. "Y'know Annabeth, I was just thinking-"_

_"Really?" I gasped, just teasing him. _

_He threw me an amused and irritated glare before continuing like I hadn't even spoken, "That we should, like, do more coupley stuff."_

_"Is that a word Seaweed Brain?" He shrugged, like it was no big deal that he'd just made up a word, "What 'coupley stuff' do you have in mind?" 'Cause there could be a number of things that could be going through his head._

_"Like this." Then all of the sudden, he threw an arm casually around my waist and drew me closer, proceeding to give me a warm gentle kiss that was so much better than usual because he was actually taking the control. It was right then I knew that I wanted to remember this forever and drew away, seemingly for breath, and Percy started worshiping my neck and it took all my concentration to get some random guy to come over and take a picture with just small hand gestures and urging eyes. I grabbed the camera from my back pocket as Percy nibbled on a sensitive part and I gasped, almost dropping the camera. _

Where has he been hiding these skills from me_, I briefly wonder as I hand the camera to the surfer guy and motion for him to start taking pictures. I bring my lips back to Percy's because I can't stand the pleasurable torture that he's been having on my neck. His lips mold themselves to mine and I smile as I hear the faint click of the camera. I flutter my eye lids closed and throw myself into the kiss, which Percy returns full force. _

_I'm so caught up I don't even remember that surfer guy was taking pictures until he taps my shoulder and I grab the camera quickly, shoving it back into my back pocket. I motion with my eyes for him to leave and he does, taking his board with him. _

_I break away again, this time really out of breath and smile slyly at Percy, nodding seriously. "Yes, definitely more of the 'coupley stuff'."_

I flip through the pages 'till I find one that spikes my intrest. Sally took this picture when we weren't looking and she got us looking at each other, smiling.

_I'm wearing Percy's t-shirt because we went swimming in the apartments' pool and my shirt ended up soaked. Sure, I could've worn one of the ones I have stashed in the bottom drawer of his dresser, but that would tip Sally off. His hair was wet, so when he went to put his head on my lap I threw a pillow in-between, ignoring his pouty face that would make me give into anything he said. _

_We were watching _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_._

_"Honestly, I don't know what you like so much about this movie, Owl Head." He said, annoyed by the movie I chose._

_"Do you know who that is?" I lifted the hand I had on his stomach, refusing to quit stroking his hair, and pointed to the flat-screen._

_"Jack Sparrow?"_

_"_Captain_," I automatically corrected. "Captain Jack Sparrow, Seaweed Brain. In other words, Johnny Depp." I said, I mean I wasn't in love with the man or anything (he was old enough to be my father!) but he was incredibly good looking, and a great actor._

_"So?" Percy asked indiginantly. "I'm twice as hot as he is." I compared the two, but it was too hard so I ended up morphing them. Percy with rough calloused hands and an unbelievably sexy accent. _

_"Yes," I murmured. "Never said you weren't." He smiled up at me with those gorgeous sea-green eyes and I was lost in the feeling of love in them. _

_He stroked my hair and I relaxed. Had I been tense? I slouched back against the couch and stretched my long legs out in front of me. I slipped my hand under _his _shirt and rubbed slow circles on his Achilles spot that I knew drove him mad. _

_He let out a low moan and suddenly I forgot all about the magnificence of Johnny Depp. _

I smiled as I remember we'd had the same discussion about Orlando Bloom in the _Dead Man's Chest,_ and both of them in _At World's End._

I lightly ran my fingers down all of the pages; the memories were coming back to me as fast as spam mail. And I found one that caught my eye. The first is of him swinging me around in a circle, and the second tells the story better: It's of us, of course, in the house Percy had bought, dancing.

_"And then Grover come up to me and _made_ me-"_

_"Move in with me."_

_"- take the. . . What?"_

_"Move in with me."_

_"You can't be serious Percy. I mean, I love your apartment, but wouldn't that be crowding Paul and-"_

_"I bought a house."_

_". . . Percy?"_

_"C'mon. It's not like we don't spend every nano-second together anyways."_

_"Percy."_

_"It's right by the bay, close to Camp but far enough away that the monsters won't trample us."_

_"Bu-"_

_"No buts, Annabeth. Yes or no?"_

_"Percy how did you affor-"_

_"I didn't have a job for two years at that diner for nothing, plus my Dad pulled some strings-"_

_"What would our parents say?"_

_"The approve, I've already asked."_

_"Oh of course, Seaweed Brain!" I agreed - only after making sure of everything - and threw myself into his arms, nearly knocking him over. He regained balance and spun me in a circle, peppering kisses all over my face._

_"What were you saying about Grover?" _

_"Oh. . . Um he gave us a-"_

_Woof!_

_"-dog."_

_ONE MONTH LATER_

_"It's beautiful." I gasped. _

_"I know, I had Thalia come and help me hunt one down." Percy chuckled, obviously laughing at his own joke - a joke that wasn't even funny in the first place._

_We dumped - what seemed like - hundreds of boxed into the family room, fresh out of Percy's Mustang, I swear he treated that thing like it was his kid. The family room had a wide screen hanging from the wall and a record player in the corner, the couches were lined against the wall. "Dance with me?" Percy asked. Not even allowing me to disagree, he grabbed both of my hands and we danced in slow steps to the classical music playing from the record player. _

_I rested my head against his chest, trying to make the world stop tilting. He obviously loved twirling me._

I shut the heavy photo album and placed tiredly on the coffee table. I grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and draped it sleepily over my shoulders. I felt said dog curl up by my feet and I smiled lazily. Zoë was what he decided to call the Australian Shepard. He'd said that the dog's eyes were almost identical to her's and when he first saw the Aussie, she'd had a crown made of flowers. The name fitted though, and Zoë is the best dog we could've ever asked for.

I drifted then, my thought jumbling for who knows how long, before sliding into the peaceful unconsciousness. No demi-god dreams tonight. We were safe.

I woke up to someone stroking my face and hair and I mumbled almost incoherrantly, "Percy? 'Zat you?"

"Shhh. Go back to sleep Annabeth."

And I did, because after all we've been through, I knew I would be safe in his arms.

**A/N: Hello! I didn't want to ANs so I just decided to put one at the end. You're awesome, by the way. Hm... where to start.**

**Oh! Okay, so I was reading Flash by Phoenix Fanatic and at the bottom was this thing that mentioned PULL, and I thought that it was AWESOME (like it's equivalent is . . . those freaking awesome extinct half-horse half-zebra things), it's all about posting something every Friday for a year (which is good for procrastinators like me). So, go to my profile and click on the awesomesause link. Oh, btw the founder is the wonderful Bookaholic711. But, review first! Please! **

**P.S. Origionally I was going to post a Harry Potter story, but I need to improve it a bit, so it'll be up soon.**

**P.P.S. Just cause of PULL doesn't mean I won't update on other days, but that I'll have to update on Friday, and occasionally other days. **

**P.P.P.S. Review? (because I don't want to add another P: I think this might be the only PJO fic where they have a dogs, I'm not sure though)**


End file.
